


snack food

by snottygrrl



Series: without reflection series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 100quills, Community: hd100, Drabble, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-19
Updated: 2008-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 05:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry feels like a monster. Draco sets him straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	snack food

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt set:** 100.2  
>  **prompt:** #79 blood  
>  **warnings:** vampire!harry  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/profile)[**100quills**](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/) and [](http://community.livejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://community.livejournal.com/hd100/) (the flashback challenge: monster). This takes place in the _[without reflection](http://archiveofourown.org/works/129663)_ verse.

"Leave off, Draco," Harry growls. "Just because you agreed to bond with me doesn't mean you signed up to be my walking snack. What kind of monster do you think I am?"

"Potter," Draco stops, closes his eyes and counts to ten. He doesn't say, _You idiot, that's exactly what I've agreed to_ nor _How can you be a dark creature and still so soddin' noble?_ Instead, he says simply, "A Vedarec must have his Vjestica blood. Besides," Draco adds, as he straddles Harry's lap and pulls Harry's head towards the crook of his neck, "Last time was fucking fantastic."


End file.
